Meant to be
by Reading is in my Blood
Summary: Ellie Brannon went to Fangtasia for a story and left in the middle of the supernatural world. Ellie can't seem to get over her attraction to two vampires and they don't seem like they're going to get over her any time soon. Maybe it was just meant to be. Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own True Blood. Godric/OC/Eric
1. Did Curiosity Really Kill the Cat?

Meeting Eric Northman had never been in Ellie's plan. She had gone to Fangtasia to observe the vampire bar everyone was talking about. She'd never spoken with a vampire before and if she got the chance to it would be a plus. It might give her an opportunity to move up in her career as a journalist. She'd be able to make an article that people would be genuinely interested in. Other journalists were also trying to get interviews with vampires that weren't Nan Flanagan but, it's surprisingly hard to find older vampires willing to talk about their lives.

Getting dressed was proving to be difficult as well. _What does one wear to a vampire bar?_ Ellie thought. _Probably leather, now that I think about it._ She sighed as she looked at her closet again. She decided on black skinny jeans, a red crop top she'd gotten during high school, and her favorite leather jacket. She grabbed her purse that held her phone, keys, wallet, lipstick, notepad, and pens. With one more look in the mirror she nodded and headed to Fangtasia.

The drive from Princeton to Shreveport took around twenty minutes so she arrived at half past ten. Even though the bar had been open for hours it looked like it had just opened with the amount of people at the door. When she reached the front of the line Ellie already had her ID out to give to the woman at the door. The woman didn't seem to be patient from what Ellie had seen with some of the other patrons in front of her.

The woman took Ellie's ID from her, scanning the card and then Ellie herself. She handed the card back to Ellie and made a careless gesture towards the door. Ellie nodded her head and headed inside.

Fangtasia was exactly what people would think a vampire bar looked like. The entire was black and red and covered in large couches and chairs. In the middle of the bar was a stripper pole with a girl dancing for the crowd. Other people were dancing around her as well.

Ellie headed towards the bar on the right to find a seat. "Manhattan, please", Ellie told the bartender, Longshadow, once she'd reached the bar. He nodded once and began to make her drink. Ellie sat down and looked over the entire bar again. This time she noticed the stage that held the most beautiful man Ellie had ever seen. He sat on a throne surrounded by people but he didn't seem to notice them. Ellie couldn't take her eyes off him, there was something about him that drew her in. She broke free from the trance when Longshadow placed the Manhattan in front of her. _Maybe it's a vampire thing?_ Ellie wondered, then shook her head. She was almost positive that Longshadow was a vampire and she hadn't had the same reaction when she'd seen him.

Ellie grabbed her notebook and pen and started to write down everything she saw.

Decorations are cheesy

Leather everywhere

Man on throne- important somehow?

People are surrounding man on throne- man doesn't seem to care.

Ellie spent the next hour watching people in the bar and taking notes. No matter how hard she tried her eyes kept on moving back to the man on the throne. She looked over to throne one more time to see him already staring at her.

He'd been watching her all night but she'd been completely oblivious to that fact. As soon as their eyes met both of them felt the urge to move closer together. Ignoring the pull towards him Ellie stood up, threw down money for her drinks, and left the bar.

When she returned home she laid on her bed and thought of the strange man again. Slowly, her eyes began to drop and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **AN: I plan on updating every Tuesday.**


	2. No Work, All Play

Ellie returned home from work around seven. She immediately changed into her pajamas and turned on the local news since it always seemed to make her relax. She spent an hour curled up on her couch watching the news until she remembered her trip to Fangtasia. She hadn't interviewed anyone in Fangtasia yesterday. She'd been too distracted by the beautiful man on the throne and had forgotten all about interviewing people. She'd just have to go back to Fangtasia and try to get a vampire to talk to her this time. The bartender, Longshadow, didn't seem to be talkative. Neither did the woman carding people outside. They were both off the list then.

Ellie slowly stood up, stifling a groan as her joints popped. She moved to her room and looked in her closet. She pulled out a black dress and a pair of heels. She knew what to wear this time at least. Her black hair looked decent enough in it's loose curls so she left it as it as is.

When Ellie arrived at Fangtasia the line was shorter than the day before. Ellie took out her ID once she joined the que. When she reached the front of the line Ellie moved to give the woman her ID. Before Ellie could get the card close enough to the woman she was stopped by the woman's voice, "Ellie Brannon. 24 years old. You can go in," Her voice sounded monotone, as if she was bored .

"How-" Ellie said. The woman hadn't even looked at her but had known who she was. _Maybe a vampire thing_?

"You're in my vault," the woman said finally looking at Ellie.

"Well since you know my name can I know yours?" Ellie asked, trying to be a little flirtatious. If the way the woman was looking at Ellie was any indicator flirting would be a good way to get what she wanted.

"Pam," the woman, Pam, said. Ellie nodded and backed her way into the bar.

Ellie headed to the bar as soon as she entered and ordered a Manhattan. She looked around the bar, this time being careful to not look at the stage. Ellie couldn't get distracted by that man again, she had to do work. Finishing her drink, Ellie was about to go out to the dance floor when a man sat down next down next her and ordered a Tru Blood. A vampire, and he was looking at Ellie.

"Hi," He said as he turned to face her. "I'm Leo. Leo Dunn."

"I'm Ellie." Ellie responded as she turned to face him.

"So why are you here? You don't look a normal fangbanger to me."

"Ah, no" Ellie smiled, "I came to see if I could interview someone,"

"Well I'm someone."

"Yes, you are. You don't mind?" Ellie asked. Leo nodded his head, encouraging her to continue. Ellie moved to grab her notepad and a pen out of her purse. "Okay then, how old are you?"

"Ah, 397 years old, give or take a few years." Ellie nodded and wrote it down.

"What are your feelings on Tru Blood? How do you think it could be improved?"

"What?" Leo chuckled slightly, "Do you work for Tru Blood or something?"

Ellie shook her head. "No, I've just wondered how it differs from human blood. From what I've seen, it looks like you all prefer human blood to Tru Blood and I want to know how we could improve the product."

"Tru Blood isn't human blood, no matter how hard it tries to be. I can only think of comparing it to tofu and actual meat. I can only imagine though, I've never had tofu. That could be an extreme exaggeration for all I know." Leo chuckled lightly as he looked Ellie over, "As to how can they improve it… I'm not sure they can. Blood is quite _unique_ in it's taste. Every human has a different flavor and every vampire has a different type they prefer. Some vampires even have tastes when it comes to the human's diet. I'm not one of those vampires." Leo leaned in closer to Ellie as he said that sentence as if it was secret between the two of them. His smile turned predatory and his hand moved to her knee. "I prefer my meals to be young though, not too young though. Too young and you get yourself into more trouble than you want. I like mine to be _untouched_ as well, in all ways." Ellie stood up and backed away until her back touched the bar. "Did you know that most vampires love it when their meals fight them back. _Now,_ I am one of _those_ vampires. Your- I mean their blood tastes so much better with the adrenaline and fear. It also brings us back to the hunt whic-"

"Eric has summoned you." Pam said from her spot a foot away.

Leo turned his head to look at her with a mix of frustration and humor. "Tell him I'm a little busy at moment Pam." He turned back to Ellie and leaned forwards to smell her neck.

"Not you, jackass. Eric summoned the breather." Leo turned around fully this time. His face showed his confusion.

Ellie let out a breath of relief as Leo moved away from her. Her brain finally began to process what had just been said. "Who's Eric?" She hadn't meant to say it out loud but too much was going on in her head and it had just slipped out.

Pam rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said and began walking. Ellie tried to forget everything that had just happened and focus on Pam but it wasn't working. Ellie knew she shouldn't have trusted someone she'd just met that much. Even more so because he was a vampire who was willing to answer all her questions. There was a reason journalists wanted to get meaningful interviews from vampires, they were rare and the readers were always interested in vampires. It didn't seem likely that the first vampire Ellie talked to would want to talk about their life.

Ellie lost her train of thought when Pam stopped in front of her. They were right in front of the stage. Pam lead her up the stairs till Ellie was right in front of the thorne. Slowly, Ellie looked up to see the beautiful man sitting on his throne and staring right at her. _So I guess his name is Eric._ Ellie thought. _It fits him somehow._

"Ellie Brannon," Eric said, "I hear you've been asking questions around my bar."

"I have," Ellie said, trying to keep her eyes off of his. "I'm a journalist and I wanted to see if I could get an interview with someone here. Try to get a story."

"And you didn't think to ask the owner of the bar?" Eric was smirking as he leaned forwards in his throne.

"No. You looked busy enough." Ellie said as she remembered all the people who'd surrounded him yesterday.

"I'm not busy now. Please, sit." Ellie hesitated for a second before cautiously sitting down in the seat next to Eric. Ellie didn't say anything. "Well?"

Hurriedly, Ellie turned a page in her notepad. "Right. So, uh, what's your name?"

"Eric Northman. And this is my friend, Pam."

"We've met." Pam drawled from Eric's side.

"How old are you?" Ellie asked

Pam leaned towards Eric. "Varför blidkar du den mänskliga Eric?" (Why are you humoring the human Eric?)

"Hyssja Pam. Låt hennes samtal." (Hush Pam. Let her talk.) Eric turned to look at Ellie. "I'm old."

"That's it? You can't give me at least a range?"

"I'm older than a thousand years old. I was a viking."

Ellie nodded as she took notes. _A thousand years old. What are the chances that I would meet a thousand year old vampire?_

"What are your thoughts on Tru Blood?"

"Tru Blood helps keep Fangtasia in business and that's all that matters."

"The other vampire I interviewed said that Tru Blood could never be improved. He said that it didn't taste like human blood at all. Do you agree with that statement?"

"Tru Blood might be synthesized blood but it doesn't compare to the taste of human blood."

Ellie nodded. "Why did you start this bar?"

"Why does anyone start a business? To gain a profit. I saw an opportunity when the vampires 'came out of the coffin' and I took it."

"Okay, well, that's all I wanted to ask so I'll be going now." Ellie started to stand up but was stopped by Eric's voice.

"I'm not done with you yet." Ellie turned to look at Eric and accidently met his eyes. The pull to him was back full force. Her hand moved unconsciously towards him. Eric watched as her hand moved towards him, making no move to stop her. When she touched his hand they both felt a small shock which brought Ellie out of her daze and she moved her hand away quickly as if she had been burned. "Why exactly did you come to my bar Ellie?"

"Like I said, I wanted to see if I could get a story here."

"You didn't ask many questions. Can't get a good story out of three questions, now can you?"

"I think I made a stupid decision coming here. I wasn't prepared for _this._ "

"Mmm, what if I prepared you?" Eric voice sounded like rough and Ellie could feel her underwear becoming wet. Eric smirked as he smelt her arousal. He stood and held his hand to Ellie. Ellie took his hand on impulse and followed him off the stage and into an office close by. Eric closed the door behind them and looked back towards Ellie. His face reminded her of Leo, the face of a predator looking at it's prey. Instead of the fear Ellie had felt with Leo she felt safe. It was like Ellie knew that she would be fine at the end of the night. She didn't even know this man but she felt safe with him. Ellie had never felt so safe with anyone before. She knew he could kill any moment but she was confident that he wouldn't.

Eric moved closer to her until they were chest to chest. He continued forward slowly making her back away until she hit a wall. Eric bent down to run his nose on her neck. In her foggy mind Ellie thought about the massive height difference between them. He looked like he was at least 6'4" which towered over Ellie's 5'7".

Suddenly, that difference was gone. She'd been lifted up by Eric and she was being pressed between him and the wall. Ellie's legs moved to his waist on their own pressing the two closer together. Ellie heard a small growl come from Eric as they were pressed together.

Eric began to kiss nibble Ellie's neck while his hands roamed over her body. This experience didn't feel like anything Ellie had ever done before. This was _more._ The shock they had felt before was back and it was like they were electrically charged as they touched eachother. It was an addictive feeling.

Ellie pulled Eric's long hair to get him away from her neck. When he moved away from her neck they stared at each other for a second before he surged forward to her lips. One of Eric's hands moved up her leg till it found her underwear. He pulled on the lace until it ripped.

Ellie let out a small moan when she felt Eric rip off her underwear. Eric slid a finger lightly past her folds feeling how wet she was. Ellie tried to grind herself on his finger but the hand that had moved to her waist stopped her attempts.

Suddenly Ellie wasn't on the wall anymore. She was sitting on the desk across the room. Eric pulled her legs away from his waist and got down on his knees to lick her.

 _What am I doing? I don't even know him!_ Ellie's thoughts ended there once she felt one of his fingers enter her. "Yes," Ellie whispered. Eric watched her as he added another finger. He could smell her innocence from the second she had come onto the stage and now he could take it away from her. He took his fingers out of her suddenly, causing Ellie to whimper and move her hips towards him. He entered her again, this time attacking her clit with his mouth at the same time. She moaned and tried to push his head further into her pussy.

"More. Please, give me more." Ellie begged. Eric added another finger and increased the speed of his fingers. Her moans grew louder as she moved closer to orgasm. "I'm going to cum," she whispered. The she felt something painful on her upper thigh. _He's drinking from me_ Ellie thought right before she experienced the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had. There was another shock, this one more powerful than the ones Ellie had had before.

Eric retracted his fangs as Ellie recovered from her climax but continued to suck from the wound until it stopped bleeding. He stood up and watched as Ellie slowly stood up as well.

"What was that?" Ellie asked.

Eric's eyebrow rose slightly. "It's called fun. Never heard of it before?"

Ellie sighed, "I meant that feeling. The shock that kept happening while we 'had fun'."

"Don't know, don't care." Ellie moved towards the door but hit the wall that is Eric. "I'll see you again." He moved out of her way to open the door and watched as she re-adjusted her dress and walked out of the office as if she hadn't heard him. Ellie left the bar and the whole way home she thought about how stupid she'd just been.

Eric cleaned his face of her blood and juices then made his way back to his throne. He couldn't stop thinking about the feeling he'd gotten when Ellie had left. He'd wanted to give her, a human playtoy, his blood, the blood that belonged to his family.

When Ellie returned home she felt like someone was watching her so she hurried inside. When she shut the door Ellie thought of everything that had happened in the last 3 hours. First, there was Leo who ended up trying to eat her. Then Ellie had been summoned by another vampire who was a thousand years old. That vampire ended up going farther with her than anyone had before. She'd had serious boyfriends but they'd never gone that far before, not for their lack of trying. Ellie had always felt wrong when she was with them even though there was nothing wrong with any of them.

Over time Ellie had given up all hope of finding someone who felt right. Now she found someone who did and he didn't seem interested in anything but sex and blood. Having a fuck and feed buddy didn't seem like such a bad idea in the long run. Ellie wasn't looking for love, she was looking for stories and if someone wanted to scratch an itch for her she wasn't going to complain.

Of course there was also the fact that he wanted to feed off her. Ellie had enjoyed his feeding tonight though so maybe it would only be a plus?

This was all based on Ellie ever seeing Eric again. Eric had said he would see her again in a way that sounded like a promise not a question. Ellie's second visit to Fangtasia had her wondering if she would ever go again. Meeting another vampire like Leo wouldn't do her any favors. Ellie doubted Eric would save her from a vampire attack if it didn't affect his business.

Ellie's thoughts of Eric, Leo, and Fangtasia began to muddle together making her realize how tired she was. She took off her shoes and threw them down by the front door. She began to unzip her dress as she walked towards her room. She was completely naked by the time she entered her room and she tossed her clothes onto a chair in the corner. She walked to the bathroom and quickly washed her face and headed back to bed. As soon as her head hit the bed she was asleep.

 **AN: Woo! 5:44 AM and it's done. I'm going to sleep now. Sorry if there are mistakes but it's late and I have to do things later today. Hope you enjoy the story. See you in a week. :)**


	3. Scratch my back?

Ellie spent the next week hiding inside her house. She went to work everyday but went straight back to home as soon as she was done. She'd gone outside after dark once in the last week and had the feeling of someone watching her. She'd gone back into her house as soon as possible to get away from the feeling.

Ellie's friend, Andi, visited once to have a 'bonding night' where they had dinner and talked. They'd talked over the phone after Andi had left and she'd also felt like someone was watching her. Ellie had had an otherwise lonely week. She'd been contemplating getting a pet lately to have company but she wasn't sure if she could give an animal a good home. Ellie could be gone for long hours. Maybe a cat?

Ellie jumped when the doorbell rangl. Ellie looked at the clock next to her. _Who visits someone at 11 o'clock?_ Then she remembered, _Vampires. Great, now I really regret going to that bar. No matter how beautiful Eric is he could kill me at any moment._ Ellie sincerely hoped it wasn't a vampire outside her door but what human would risk going out in the dark for a chat?

Ellie stood from her couch and made her way to the door. Every step she thought of a new way to get herself out of whatever shit she'd gotten herself into. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Eric Northman stood in front of her with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Ellie Brannon." Ellie was frozen in surprise. She didn't know what she'd been expecting but it wasn't Eric Northman. "I said I would see you again."

Shaking off her surprise, Ellie said, "Haven't you see enough of me already?"

"Not nearly enough," Eric leered as he looked her up and down. She was just wearing a tank top and sweatpants, nothing about her outfit was worthy of the look he was giving her. That is until Ellie remembered that she wasn't wearing a bra. She fought the urge to cross her arms knowing that it wouldn't help her in this situation. "You taste delicious you know."

"I didn't know. Not sure if I wanted to know either."

"Hmmm. Now invite me in." He was staring straight into her eyes, waiting.

"Why?" Ellie asked. She hadn't noticed his failed attempt at glamouring her.

Eric was confused. How did this girl, this human girl, resist his glamour? "I said invite me in," Eric said, trying to glamour her again.

"And then I said why?"

"Ellie don't you remember the fun we had? I seem to remember you enjoyed it. I'd love to get another taste."

Ellie thought back to her time with Eric. She had enjoyed it then and having a fuck buddy might be a good thing for her. She would get the company she wanted without the commitment of a pet. That sounded like a great deal.

"Just sex?" Ellie asked, just to be sure.

"And blood. You seemed to enjoy that as well if I recall correctly."

"Two rules and I'll let you in." Eric rolled his eyes but nodded. "It's fine if you bite me but make sure they're not noticeable in normal clothes. Also, you have to promise that you won't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you, Ellie." She gave him a look. "I promise."

"Eric, won't you please come in?" Eric stepped into her house slowly, standing less than a foot away from her. Ellie backed away to make room for the huge viking. She started back towards the living room. As she walked, Ellie asked, "Can vampires not enter houses without invitations or are you just gentlemanly?"

Eric sped up behind her and grabbed ahold of the front of her neck. He tilted his head closer to her and inhaled. He couldn't smell anything magical in her blood. Why couldn't he glamour her then?

"The interview is over darling," he murmured in her ear before giving all his attention to her neck. Her blood wasn't magical but it was something different yet familiar. Ellie was quickly becoming wet from the feeling of his hand on her throat.

Ellie was confused on her emotions towards Eric. She made him promise not to kill her but she felt like she could safely put her life in his hands. He'd put her in a choke hold that could easily kill her yet it only turned her on. What was wrong with her? Why did Eric of all people have to make her feel right? Everyone she had tried to go further with before had felt so wrong. Everyone else had been so sweet but she'd never felt safe. Why did Ellie feel safe with a dangerous vampire? What was it about Eric that was so special?

Ellie's thoughts left her as soon as Eric began licking and nibbling her neck. His hand moved away from her throat and down to cup her breast. His other hand came to lay over her stomach, softly pulling Ellie closer. Ellie moaned as she moved back into him. Eric spun Ellie around to face him quickly before focusing on her mouth.

Ellie could feel that this was going to go further than last time so she tried to move both of them to her bedroom. It became obvious that moving a 6'4" viking vampire wasn't going to be easy. Ellie pulled away from the kiss as her second plan. Without a word, Ellie started walking up the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she was met by Eric who then followed Ellie into her room.

Eric watched as she stood in front of him. He moved closer to her slowly, as if she was prey. When he stood right before she moved up to try and meet his lips. When their lips met again the spark was set off again. They both became frantic for each other as the spark spread across their skin, more powerful than ever before. Eric's hands moved under Ellie's shirt to cup her breasts. He soon grew tired of the shirt in his way so he tore it off of her and quickly rid himself of his own. They were skin to skin now.

Eric picked Ellie up to pressed her against a wall. Eric attacked her neck with bites and their bodies rubbed each other looking for pleasure. Ellie was so lost in her pleasure that she barely noticed that they moved.

Eric suddenly moved them onto Ellie's bed. He laid her out on the bed and stood up to look at her as he pulled off her pants and panties. She stared back at him as he stood in front of her, still with his pants on. Ellie moved to sit up on the bed in an attempt of getting closer but, at the same moment Eric moved to pin Ellie to the bed.

Eric began kissing Ellie as his left hand moved to pin her hand above her head. His right hand slowly made its way down her body, first it played with her nipple before it slowly moved it's way down to her dripping pussy. Ellie spread her legs as she felt his hand move closer to her core. Eric slid a finger lightly up and down her slit before focusing on her clit. "Please Eric! Please, give me more. I need- I need- uh- more!" Ellie pleaded as her hips thrust towards his fingers.

Eric slid a finger into her hole, adding another soon after to help stretch her. As Eric stretched her with his fingers, she meet all of his thrusts until he added a third finger and increased the speed slightly. Eric curled his fingers inside her until her found her G-spot. "Please! Eric, please make me cum. Please, Eric. Please!" Ellie climaxed from the constant stimulation of her G-spot but Eric didn't stop.

Once Ellie was back to meeting his thrusts again Eric took his fingers out of her. Eric heard Ellie moan sadly at the loss of his fingers as he undressed. When Ellie saw him completely naked she couldn't keep her eyes from falling to his cock. It was a great cock, probably 8 or 9 inches.

He slid on top of her again, her legs wrapping around his waist in order to move him closer to her. Her clit began to rub against Eric's cock making them both moan lightly. Eric positioned his cock and slowly moved inside of her. Ellie was so tight. Once Eric was fully sheathed inside of her he waited for her to move. Ellie looked uncomfortable being stretched more than she was used to. After a minute the pain began to fade away.

Ellie moved her hips in a weak thrust and Eric responded in full. He started off slow and as their pleasure grew he began to speed up his thrusts. Their moans mingled together as they both rode to completion.

 **1 week later**

Ellie rolled off of Eric and onto her back as she came back from orgasmic bliss. She looked over at Eric to find him staring at her. The pull wasn't as forceful as it had been a week ago but it was still strong between them. Ellie hadn't asked Eric if he felt the pull as well. She was sure it was just her messed up mind that made her want him want so bad.

Eric had felt the pull to Ellie as strongly as she felt hers but he kept it secret from everyone, even Pam. He'd never heard of a pull between a human and a vampire before. That had to mean it was some kind of magic that he would rather not be a part of.

Ellie was lost in memories. She'd been meaning to talk to Eric about the feeling she got when she left the house after dark. Every time Ellie'd felt like someone was watching her. "Eric, this is going to sound weird but have you sent people to watch me?"

He lifted a brow in question. "No, why would I do that?"

"I keep getting this feeling, like I'm being watched. I thought it might have been your doing."

Eric's eyes narrowed slightly. He stood up and quickly got dressed. He looked back at Ellie who had moved to watch him. He could see an old bite mark on her thigh from where he was standing. The sight was obstructed by Ellie as she stood up. She threw on an oversized shirt she'd been using as sleepwear and followed Eric through her house. They stood in front of the front door in silence for a second before Eric turned and left without a word. Ellie locked the door and returned to her bed, falling into a dreamless slumber.

Eric was running around the house's perimeter when he smelt a familiar scent. It wasn't Ellie, it wasn't even human smelling. Quickly, Eric followed the trail but came to a dead end. He wasn't completely sure what he was doing, why was he suddenly so protective of the girl? She was just a toy to play with in the end.

Eric went to Fangtasia and left his thoughts of Ellie in the back of his mind.

 ***.*.*.*.***

The next day was a quiet one for Ellie. She'd had a normal day at work and had come home to relax on the couch. That is until she remembered that she'd left her phone in the car. Ellie stood up and looked outside, it was dark. Ellie knew she needed to get her phone. She'd have to just risk it and be quick, not like there was anything waiting for her out there anyway. That feeling had just been her imagination.

Ellie grabbed a flashlight and took a deep breath before opening the door and speed walked to her car. Two steps away from the car she felt a hand grab her arm making her fall. The hand pulled her from the ground and pushed her against her car.

"Finally, she emerges." Ellie knew that voice. Ellie tried to focus but the adrenaline in her body made it hard. "It's a shame you're not innocent anymore but I can still play."

Leo Dunn. The vampire from Fangtasia.

A sharp sting came from her shoulder. He was biting her, forcefully and carelessly. She'd never felt this much pain when Eric bit her. Leo turned and violently bit the other side of her neck before he was thrown off. Ellie felt weak from the blood loss but could make a familiar form in front of her.

Without even thinking Eric growled, "She's mine," Leo was gone without a word, not wanting to go against the sheriff.

Eric turned around and stared at Ellie. She was leaning on the car as if it was the only thing keeping her up. Eric picked her up bridal style and brought her inside. Once Ellie was laid out on her bed Eric began to tend to her wound. By the time he was finished she'd fallen asleep. He left quietly and returned to Fangtasia.

 **2 months later**

Ellie and Eric never talked about that night. Ellie barely remembered any of it but the scars on her neck told her enough. Neither of them had seen Leo since that night which suited them both well. Eric had thought about his impulsive claiming of her. He decided that it was his possessiveness for his toy, she was his and no one else's. He continued to repeat that, his toy, only a toy, but his mind kept rebelling against it.

It was also becoming quite obvious that they were missing something. The feeling continued to grow as they spent more time together without any resolution. They both needed something and couldn't figure out what the hell it was.

 **2 months later**

Ellie couldn't deny it any longer. She had feelings for Eric. Feelings she hadn't ever wanted. She didn't even know when the feelings had begun but now it was too much. Their agreement had been sex only, no feelings involved. Now she'd gone and fucked up the whole thing. Ellie still didn't want a relationship she just wanted Eric. She knew not to kid herself, that would never happen. Eric was a vampire who would get bored of her soon enough and move onto another no problem. Ellie just wanted to get away from everything around her.

Ellie got her wish that very day. During work she'd gotten an e-mail from her boss telling her to come to her office. Ellie'd never been called to her boss's office before but it meant one of two things: she's fired or she's got a promotion. Ellie went straight to her boss, Khloe Chapman, after she'd read the e-mail. Ellie couldn't think of anything that she'd done that might get her fired.

Ellie knocked on the door once before she heard a voice inviting her in. Khloe motioned to a chair which Ellie promptly sat in. Khloe looked at her for a second before nodding to herself.

"I've called you here Ms. Brannon to offer you a story." Ellie sat up slightly. "Normally, this big of a story would be handled by someone with more experience but it seems they all had other things to do. Now, this story is going to need a little bit of travel and a lot of time. At least 3 months."

"What exactly is this story?"

"Our readers want to know what's happening with The Fellowship of the Sun."

 **AN: It's been re-edited. I was going to write chapter 4 today but guess not. Original was up June 21-23, 2016. Updated chapter posted June 24, 2016.**

 **P.S. I've been thinking about writing a one-shot for a different fandom but I'm not completely sure yet. I'll tell you more if I post it. Have a great day.**


	4. Hellos and Goodbyes

"Our readers want to know what's happening with The Fellowship of the Sun."

The name sounded familiar to Ellie but she couldn't recall how. "The Fellowship of the Sun?"

"Yes, an anti-vampire church Dallas, Texas. The founders have been on tv for the last couple days.." Ellie thought back to a few days ago, she could remember watching an interview with a couple, the Newlins. They'd been talking about their church and their beliefs before Ellie changed the channel. She'd never been able to stand people who judged others for things they couldn't change.

"And why was I the person for this again? Not that I don't want the story but there have to have been others who could do this?"

"All the people who usually do these kind of stories are busy or are too biased to write the story."

"How do you know I'm not biased in vampire rights?"

"There are many people in this office that have been very vocal about their beliefs. Also, your pieces have always been unbiased so I expect this will be as well." Ellie nodded. "A good portion of our readers are vampires who have an interest in the fellowship and it's plans so we need a story. This might take weeks or months to finish so if you can't do it tell me now and I'll find someone else to do it."

Eric flashed into Ellie's mind for a second before she said, "I can do it." She needed to get away from him for a while and this was perfect.

Khloe smiled. "I hope you don't mind the drive. It's only 3 hours away so we decided it would be cheaper than booking a plane ticket. We're paying for travel costs and anything else business related while you're in Dallas. When will you be ready to leave?"

"Oh," Ellie said, "I just need to pack a bag and tell some people I'm leaving town."

"Great. I'll have everything taken care of."

"Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"Just don't mess it up." Khloe turned back to her computer and Ellie took that as her hint to leave.

She spent the rest of the work day thinking about her trip to Dallas.

When Ellie returned home she called her parents to tell them about the huge story she'd been offered. She made sure not to mention The Fellowship of the Sun by name. She knew it would only bring about a conversation Ellie didn't want to have again.

Ellie went up stairs and began to pack her suitcase. She called Andi as she packed to tell her the news. As she talked Ellie thought of something. "Hey Andi, can I ask for a small favor?"

"Sure?" was the hesitant response.

"While I'm away can you get my mail for me? I don't want to bother the post office with stuff like that and you're my closest friend in Louisiana."

Ellie could hear a chuckle on the other end of the phone. "Is that it? Yeah, I can get your mail while you're gone."

Their conversation ended soon after that and Ellie focused on packing again. She checked her bags once she was done to make sure she had everything.

Now all she had to do was tell Eric she was leaving. Ellie knew he wasn't going to come over today which meant she would have to go to Fangtasia again. She'd been to Fangtasia a total of four times and wasn't happy about going again but it didn't seem like she had a choice.

Once it became dark Ellie left for Fangtasia. The bar wasn't busy when she got there so she was in as soon as she reached the door. Pam had looked her over once with a smirk on her face. Ellie knew it was because she hadn't bothered to change out of her work clothes that made her stand out like a sore thumb.

Ellie walked straight to Eric. She just wanted this to be done with. It wasn't like he would care that much. She would say what she needed to and leave. She didn't want to spend time more time than necessary with Eric, not with these feelings for him. He watched her walk towards him with a look of slight curiosity, it wasn't an everyday occurrence to have her come to his bar after all.

Ellie wasted no time once she stood in front of him. "I have a story. I was offered a huge story." Eric raised an eyebrow at this but stayed quiet. "The reason I'm telling you is because I'll be gone for awhile. There's no point coming to my house for a couple of months. No one's going to be there. So, yeah, see you later I guess." She hesitated as if she wanted to say something else but she closed her mouth and turned to leave the stage.

Before she could move three steps he spoke, "Where are you going for this story?"

"Dallas. I'm going to Dallas." Eric's thoughts automatically turned to Godric.

"What's the story in Dallas?"

"Vampire rights and the like. I don't really want to go into it Eric."

"Hmm."

Ellie left the bar in relief. Eric hadn't seemed to care much about her leaving which was expected but had still caused her pain thinking that he didn't even care about her leaving. That was ridiculous though, he shouldn't have feelings for Ellie. He kept the agreement: only sex, no emotions.

 ***.*.*.*.***

As planned, Ellie left for Dallas as soon as she got the company card from Khloe the next day. The next three and a half hours were spent on the road.

Ellie arrived at the church around noon. As soon as she stepped out of her car Ellie could see a blonde woman walking towards her. Ellie recognized her as the woman from the interviews, Sarah Newlin, as they got closer.

"Hello," Sarah chirped with a fake smile.

"Hi," Ellie said. "I'm Ellie Brannon. You must be Sarah Newlin. I'm a fan."

"Well, what can I do for you Ellie?"

"I was hoping I could join your church. From the interviews I've seen the people here are dedicated to ending the vampire race and I want to help you with completing God's mission."

Sarah's face became brighter, a more realistic smile appearing. "That's great. Come with me and we'll talk with Steve." They chatted as Sarah led Ellie through the church to Steve's office. Sarah knocked on the door lightly. "Honey, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Come on in," a cheerful voice sounded from the other side.

Sarah opened the door and walked in before Ellie. "This is Ellie Brannon. She wants to join the church."

"Ahh. Please sit down ." Ellie sat down in one of the seats in front of Steve's desk. "You came here alone?"

"Yes. I've lived in Louisiana for a couple of years but the rest of my family lives in the north. My parents would've joined this church if they weren't set on staying exactly where they are. I've also been very unlucky with love."

The couple made a sound that seemed to express their thoughts of sadness and understanding. Steve decided to continue his questioning, "Why have you decided to join our church now?"

"Well, to be honest, I never believed in God when I was a child." The Newlins looked at each other with scepticism and turned back to her. "I also didn't hate those _monsters_ when they first came out of the coffin. I was so wrong. I can't believe how stupid I was back then.

"The reason I want to join the church is because my eyes are open now and I want those creatures gone like God intended. My eyes were opened for me one day and now I can see everything. I'd been walking home in the dark alone. Suddenly, I was jerked back and I felt these sharp things in my neck. Then that feeling was on both sides of my neck." Ellie pulled her hair back to show the bite marks on either side of her neck. "Two vampires were feeding on me. It wasn't just that though, they kept touching me and each other. I couldn't fight them off me and then they left me on the street. They thought they'd killed me. Someone found me there and brought me to a hospital. They said I'd died and that it was a miracle I'd survived. It was a miracle, God saved me so that I can help fight vampire kind." Ellie could see that she'd convinced them with her story. She had to try and keep herself from smiling in victory.

 ***.*.*.*.***

Eric sat on his throne quietly watching over Fangtasia. It'd been two weeks since Ellie had left and Eric couldn't get her off his mind. He didn't know why every thought turned to Ellie but he'd dealt with the thoughts secretly. Pam had been watching him ever since Ellie'd left. She hadn't expected something so small to affect him this much. He was distracted and quicker to anger than Pam had seen in awhile.

Eric's feelings for Ellie had changed in the months they spent together, that much was obvious to both him and Pam. She wasn't his toy nor his bloodbag. She was Ellie, a woman he'd spent so much time with. They'd talked about things, things only his family had ever known but he found it slipping out of him naturally. She'd also shared personal things with him, things that she should've never told a vampire. When Leo had attacked Ellie Eric had claimed her as his. He'd questioned himself about it but as more time passed he became even more protective of her.

Now Ellie had left Louisiana to go to Dallas for a story. She'd be fine there but Eric prefered her in Louisiana. He could keep her out of trouble in Louisiana. Who knows what Ellie was doing in Texas.

 ***.*.*.*.***

Ellie was amazed with the amount of dedication the people of the fellowship had. She watched as the men were harshly trained by Gabe. They didn't complain much because they all knew in the end they were trying to complete God's mission. Ellie wasn't a stranger to the idea that religion is the biggest weapon. People who have a belief that gives them a reason to do something they tend to do that thing till they die.

Ellie spent her days trying to get closer to Steve and Sarah Newlin. If she wanted to get the best story out of this she'd have to get closer to the people in charge. If she was asked to do something she did it to the best of her ability. Any time she spoke she spoke about the evilness of vampires or the importance of following through with God's plan. Any spare time she spent with Sarah or in the church. Her plan seemed to be working. Sarah had become fond of her and Steve seemed to be as well.

Ellie's thoughts of Eric hadn't stopped no matter how much she tried. Her feelings for him didn't lessen, if anything they only grew. She missed him and she knew he wasn't missing her. He'd find someone else to have fun with while she was gone, maybe even after she came back. Maybe she'd never see him again.

Her thoughts were taking over her mind. She could hear Sarah calling her name so Ellie buried her thoughts of Eric and made her way towards Sarah.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Ellie."

Ellie looked behind her to the church a few feet away. "I've been here for a while."

"Well now that I found you, Steve wants to see you."

"What does he want me for?" Ellie looked confused and interested at the idea that she was needed for.

They walked to Steve's office in a comfortable silence. They entered and Ellie sat in her usual chair. Sarah stood behind Steve with a smile that matched Steve's. Less than a minute later Gabe entered the office and shut the door. He stood on the other side of Steve. Ellie just looked at them in confusion as they sat in silence.

Steve broke the silence. "Ellie, we have great news." He paused for a second before continuing. "As you know, we are having a lock-in soon. There's going to be something different with this one different though. This is going to be the best lock-in yet."

"How's this one different?"

Steve's smile grew bigger somehow. "This time we're going to have a vampire meet the sun!"

Ellie's surprise was genuine but her happiness was not. "You have a vampire here? In the church?" Steve and Sarah nodded with excitement. "Could I see them?"

"Are you sure? I'm not sure that's the best idea what with your past experiences." Sarah said with concern.

"I just want to know if it's one of the vampires that attacked me." Ellie wanted to know if it was Eric. She doubted he would be in Dallas but she couldn't risk it. If he was here she'd get him out no matter what.

After some convincing Steve and Gabe led Ellie to the basement. Sarah had decided to stay behind because she had other things to do. Gabe walked down the stairs first, followed by Ellie and Steve. Ellie kept her head down as they walked towards a cage. She didn't want it to be Eric, anyone but Eric. Once they'd stopped Ellie glanced up quickly.

She met his eyes and the pull was back, except this wasn't Eric. She took a step closer subconsciously but she felt a hand on her arm stopping her from moving closer to the cage. Ellie looked away from the vampire and took a step back. "It's not one of them." Steve made a sound of disappointment. It would've been great to get revenge for one of their most loyal members along with help complete God's mission.

Godric hadn't taken his eyes off of Ellie. When they'd looked into eachothers' eyes he'd felt a pull to her. He'd only heard of something similar once before. Mates weren't a common thing with vampires, it only happened once every thousand years or so. I was quite ironic that his mate would be part of a group that would kill him. His own mate, the person supposed to stay with him for eternity, was going to kill him.

Gabe and Steve led Ellie out of the basement. Ellie knew she'd be back soon. She wanted answers.

 ***.*.*.*.***

Ellie had been talking to Steve about the lock-in when he mentioned having to feed the vampire.

"I can do it Steve. I know you're busy planning the lock-in. You can keep working on the lock-in and I'll feed the monster for you." Steve looked hesitant to agree. "Come on. You know you can trust me. I want to see him meet the sun as much as you do." She was lying through her teeth but he seemed to buy it.

"Fine. There's TruBlood in the fridge in my office."

Ellie nodded, smiled, and made her way to his office. She grabbed a TruBlood and put it in her bag. She made sure to not stand out around others as she made her way to the basement. She'd been told that Steve didn't want the others to know where the vampire was. Ellie slid into the basement when no one else was looking and made her way down the stairs. She made her way to Godric's cell quickly.

She stood in front of his cell just staring at him. He hadn't moved from his spot on the ground. "Hello." Ellie started as she put the bottle of TruBlood inside his cage. "My name's Ellie Brannon. What's yours?"

He looked up, "My name is Godric. Why are you here, little one?"

Ellie nodded, choosing to not bring up the fact that he called her a little. "I need answers Godric." He didn't move at all. "Do you feel the pull between us?"

"I do."

"What is it? Is it common with vampires? Do I just ignore it? Why do I keep feeling this pull? No matter where I go I just find another vampire with this stupid pull!"

Godric was confused but it didn't show. His face stayed completely void of emotion as he spoke. "I believe the pull is part of a mating bond. Though I'm not sure."

"Mating bond? What does that even mean?" Ellie was thinking about Eric again. She'd felt the same pull with him so wouldn't they also have the mating bond? That was ridiculous though, Eric didn't care about her so they couldn't have a bond.

"Mates are not common with vampires. Many vampires don't know it occurs until they feel the mating bond. Mates are meant to stay together through life, death, and the true death. It's considered an honor for being chosen. The bond is for compatible people who are meant to spend the rest of their lives together. The pull is just to find each other. The emotions come naturally afterwards."

"What does it mean that I've already felt this same pull with another vampire? I can't be the mate of two vampires, can I?"

"There's always been a reason for the mating to occur. Someone needs a lifetime partner or in this case, two lifetime partners." Godric gave her a look.

"What would happen between the two of you? You're both my mates so what are you two to each other?"

"There is a reason the three of us are mated to each other. Our chemistry as a group should be fine. You will not be our toy to share. I believe we will enter in a polyamorous relationship."

Before she could ask another question Steve Newlin's voice came from the top of the stairs. "Ellie, you've been down there long enough. Come have dinner with us. We have a new recruit I'd like you to meet."

"I'll be back tomorrow" Ellie said before she turned towards the stairs.

Dinner with the Newlins and Jason Stackhouse was _interesting._ Ellie spent most of the time just watching the three interact with each other. She wasn't completely comfortable with the way Sarah was staring at Jason but she said nothing. It wasn't her business anyway, she had her own things to think about. Eric and Godric were her supposed mates. Physically, they were complete opposites but Ellie had no idea how their personalities differed. Soon enough the dinner was finished and Ellie went to her room to think in peace.

Ellie sat on her bed thinking for a while. Would having a soul mates really be that bad? They were meant to be after all. The universe had chosen who she'd be with for the rest of her life. That was it though, she had no choice in this. She'd only had a couple of relationships before, only two becoming serious and now she was given her true love ending. Although her ending included a polyamorous relationship with two vampires. As much as Ellie hated the idea of being given the answer, especially this complicated answer, she had to give it a chance. At least entertain the thought of being with two extremely attractive vampires for eternity.

She'd have to sleep on it then. She'd talk to Godric tomorrow anyway.

The next day she noticed Sarah talking to Jason Stackhouse on her way to the church. She made sure to stay as far away from Jason as possible. Ellie slipped into the basement unnoticed once again. She noticed the unopened TruBlood from the day before as she came upon Godric's cell.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"At my age I do not require much blood."

"But still, you should eat it. Keep your strength up at least."

"Why would someone who wants to kill me also want me to stay strong."

Ellie could feel her mouth open just a bit. She'd forgotten that she was here for research for a story. It had helped her get closer to the Newlins in the end. She'd heard enough in the last month or so. She could go home now. Of course now she felt responsible for getting Godric out as well. He was her mate, her future, she couldn't let him get killed when she knew she could stop it. "Right. We need to get you out of here."

"Little one, I volunteered to be taken. I'm ready to die."

"You do understand that you're telling your mate, the person who's supposed to stay by your side in life and death, that you want to die. Do you see how that's counterproductive for us."

"You have another mate little one. I'm old and have done many horrible things. It is time to die."

"You're not going to die. Not when I actually want to see where this mate thing goes. I have less than week to get you out. I'm going to go now but I _will_ come back with a plan." Ellie started walking towards the stairs but stopped after a few steps. She turned around quickly. "I'm only here for work. I'll be out of this place as soon as I'm done. You _will be coming with me._ " Ellie turned back around and left without another word.

The next day they spent together just talking about random things. They both strayed away from talk of death or the fellowship. Their conversation was similar to Ellie's talks with Eric, pointless and didn't dig deep. At one point Ellie had unknowingly moved her hair to one side of her neck, unknowingly showing Godric one of her bite marks from Leo.

"Did your other mate give you that?" Ellie was confused for a second until she saw him staring at her neck.

"He's bitten me many times Godric." Ellie said teasingly. "That bite though, no, it isn't from him. He saved me from the vampire that bit me but not before Leo got in two good bites." Ellie pulled her hair away from her neck to show both bites.

"Did he kill him?"

"No. He said I was his and Leo left. I haven't seem him since."

Their conversation went back on track but Godric couldn't stop looking at her neck.

The next day Ellie came down during the day. Godric was sleeping so Ellie sat on the ground outside his cage and began to read. She was leaning her back on Godric's cage when she heard screams coming from the stairs. Thankfully the basement was large so Steve and Gabe couldn't see her as they pushed a man and woman into a gated storage room. Ellie stayed hidden until they'd both left. The two continued to scream even after Steve and Gabe had left.

Ellie made the quick decision to go talk to them. She wanted to know why they were locked in the basement. She moved quietly through the basement.

"Oh thank God," the man, Hugo, whispered when he saw her. Sookie wasn't as happy to see her.

"Why are you here?" Ellie asked.

"Please just get us out."

"I can't. I don't know who you are or why you're here. You guys don't look familiar. Plus, I physically can't get you out of there." Ellie looked back to where Godric's cage was but decided on not going back. "I've been down here long enough." She turned and left the basement, ignoring their yells for her to come back.

The church doors were open all day for the lock-in. People slowly trickled in for the lock-in. Ellie went to get her bag from her room. On the way back she remembered that Steve was planning to have Godric meet the sun during the lock-in. She'd forgotten to come up with a plan to get him out. It was too late now. She'd watch as her soul mate died in front of her because of her own stupidity.

She set her bag down in the church before moving back down into the basement.

Ellie saw Hugo pressed against the door. "You! You! Hey, you can let me go now! She knows everything! Let me out!" Ellie ignored him and the girl as she passed their cell.

She stood in front of Godric's cell again not saying a word. He stared at her just as quiet. She broke the silence quickly. "Drink the TruBlood Godric."

"I will not little one."

"Why not?"

"I do not require blood."

"I don't care. You're two _thousand years old_ Godric. You can leave now. You'll die if you stay Godric."

Before he could respond a loud, feminine scream sounded. Ellie moved without a second thought. She was halfway there when she heard a crash from behind her and another in front of her. She looked back to see Godric's cell door open and broken. Ellie rushed to the cell that held the woman. She found the blond woman on the ground, her dress torn open. Godric was holding Gabe up by his throat. It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened. Sookie was buttoning up her her dress but her eyes never left Godric.

"Godric, it's me." Gabe struggled to say with Godric's hands circling his throat. Godric snapped the man's neck easily and threw him on the floor. Ellie stared at the corpse in front of her in shock. She'd never seen a dead body before. A man she had known, though she hadn't cared for, was lying dead on the floor because of her mate.

"You should not have come." Godric said to Sookie. His voice brought Ellie out of her trance and she focused her gaze on Sookie as well.

There was a noise, like there was another vampire close by.

Sookie scrambled to get up as she said, "Bill."

"No," Godric said with the tiniest of smiles. "I'm here, my child. Down here."

Eric was there in a second. His eyes were only on Godric. "Godric," he whispered before kneeling in front of him. The new vampire looked eerily like Eric but it couldn't be. Right?

"You're a fool for sending humans after me."

"I had no other choice. These savages… They seek to destroy you." Ellie knew that voice. That vampire was Eric fucking Northman. She stayed silent because of everything that had just happened. So much had happened in such a small amount of time and now she was frozen, unable to say a word. Ellie could only think about everything that had happened in the past hour. First, people were planning on burning her soulmate. Then, Godric broke out of his cell and kill Gabe. And best for last, Eric Northman joins the basement party coincidentally already knowing Godric.

"I'm aware of what they have planned." Godric turned to look at Hugo who was on the ground unconscious. "This one betrayed you."

"He's with the fellowship. They set a trap for us." Sookie said.

"How long has it been since you fed?" Eric asked, ignoring Sookie.

"I require very little blood anymore."

A light began to flash along with a small sound.

"Save the humans. Go on." Eric looked up at that. In his rush to Godric he'd completely forgotten about the humans in the room. He saw Sookie first then he turned and saw a face he never expected to see.

He could feel his anger grow as he saw Ellie standing in the basement wearing a Fellowship of the Sun t-shirt. In his anger he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against a wall. "You," He growled. "What are you doing here?"

Ellie couldn't respond with Eric's hand around her neck so tightly. Thankfully Godric spoke for her. "Let Ellie go child."

Eric's grip loosened slightly but he didn't let go. Ellie could speak though. "Work. I'm here for work." Her voice was rough and riddled with coughs. Eric let her go in realization that he'd hurt her. He wasn't sure why he cared about her well being, those feelings should've been gone by now. The anger was honestly from both the thought of her being with these people filled with hate for vampires. She'd been with the people who had taken Godric.

Eric focused back on his conversation with Godric."I'm not leaving your side until-"

"I can take care of myself." Godric responded.

"Godric," Ellie said in a voice that, while weak, had a certain tone that Godric seemed to understand.

Godric looked back at Eric. "Spill no blood on your way out. Go."

Eric nodded slightly and followed Sookie out of the room. Ellie and Eric moved with purpose but it was obvious that neither of them wanted to leave him there.

 **AN: Well this was longer than expected. It was supposed to be normal length but then it was twice the normal. Next week might be a little shorter than normal though so this should even it out. See you next week!**


	5. People keep forgetting Ellie

They stopped as soon as they reached the ground floor. Women and children in pajamas where leaving the church in a hurry from the evacuation message on the intercom.

"I could have you out in seconds." Eric whispered.

"There are kids out there." Sookie reminded him.

"Those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us."

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgement. He would kill every child in this church to save you."

"Why aren't you?" Ellie looked over at Sookie in confusion. Did she want Eric to kill innocent children?

"I'm following Godric's orders and getting you both out. That's all."

"He's your maker, isn't he?"

 _Well that's a little awkward._ Ellie thought _Of course my mates would be related. At least I don't have to worry about fights between the two._

"Don't use words you don't understand."

"You must hold a lot of love for him."

"Don't use words I don't understand." Eric looked back over to the doors.

"Let's lock it up! Keep quiet!" One of the guards yelled as they closed the church doors.

Eric moved closer to the doors but was stopped when Ellie and Sookie both whispered, "Eric, no!"

Eric moved closer to them and whispered, "Trust me."

"No," Ellie said. "I've been here longer. They'll know me. Trust me." Ellie moved into sight before they could refuse. "Hey."

All of them turned to her. "Ellie. You shouldn't be here." Said the one she recognized.

"I was just with Steve. He told me to tell you that another group was going to take control here. Their already on their way here and I'm supposed to stay here until they get here."

"You're just one girl. You can't go against a vampire alone. Do you even have a stake?"

"No, they should be here in a minute. I'll be fine but right now there's an guarded door where you should be." The men left quickly. Eric and Sookie moved out of hiding as soon the men left the room. Sookie didn't trust the woman. Eric seemed to know her and Sookie couldn't figure out what the face he made when he looked at her was.

They moved through the sanctuary quickly.

"Where's the exit?" Eric asked

"Back that way." Ellie said quickly  
"There are several exits actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell." From behind them Steve's soldiers entered. Most of them held silver chains or wooden stakes. Two more groups entered from either side of the sanctuary. They were cornered.

"Let us leave." Sookie pleaded. "Save yourselves! No one has to die."

"War has begun you evil whore of satan. Your vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

"The vampire you're holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help." Ellie wanted to tell Sookie to be quiet but it was too late.

"I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do for our grand celebration. And we got one right here." He said as he pointed to Eric.

Eric looked over at Sookie. "I'll be fine."

"Brother and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn." Steve said before he laughed manically.

Ellie and Sookie were both grabbed and held still by Steve's soldiers. Ellie watched as they laid Eric down on a table and threw silver chains over him. Ellie couldn't take her eyes off him. She'd been ready for Godric's death but then she'd still have Eric. She knew she'd feel his death but now Eric was in danger and Godric was nowhere to be found. Ellie couldn't lose both of them.

"You see. Just as our lord, our savior was betrayed with thirty pieces of silver a few ounces of silver can betray a child of satan to the world." Steve said to his followers.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sookie yelled as she struggled harder against the two men holding her back. "How can you people listen to him?"

"I-I offered myself in exchange for Godric's freedom. And the girls as well." Eric said.

"That's noble." Steve replied, "But they're just as culpable as you are. They are traitors to their race, the human race. They hardly deserve mercy. Maybe we should tie them to you so you can meet the sun together." Ellie and Sookie both struggled against the people holding them still. Steve moved closer to the girls as he spoke. "Oh these two would sure roast up nicely."

Bill ran into the sanctuary yelling, "Sookah!" He sped towards Sookie but stopped halfway when he saw Steve put a gun to Sookie's head.

"One more step and she dies."

"If you shoot her everyone here will die. Let her go now."

Steve looked at Sookie, "Honestly, what do they see in you? Soldiers, some silver chains here for our friend."

"Don't." Sookie pleaded. "He's done nothing to you."

"Sookie. I will be fine."

"NEWLIN!" Jason yelled before shooting Steve's hand. "Let her go fuckwad!" Suddenly, Steve was yelling in pain as the green paint ball hit his forehead.

Bill took his chance and ran to Sookie. He pushed her two guards down onto the floor and pulled her into his arms. Ellie was kept in her hold, their hold on her tightened.

"Son of a bitch." Steve said as he held his head.

Sookie ran up to Eric, ignoring Bill's, "Sookie." She tore off the chains on Eric before saying, "let's go." Again, Ellie was forgotten.

Eric sped towards Steve and threw him onto the stairs. Eric had put his hands around Steve's throat. "Do _not_ kill him!" Sookie ordered.

"Kill him! Kill the mother fucker!" Jason said from across the room as he was being held back.

"Go ahead." Steve said. "Martyr us. Martyr us before God. We are willing to die."

There were crashes from outside before the sanctuary's doors opened again. "Steve Newlin. You've pushed us too far." Stan said as fifteen vampires lined the room. "You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father."

"Oh God," Sookie whispered from her place next to Bill.

"Murderer!" Steve yelled as he fought against Eric's hand to get up.

"Destroy them. All of them." They attacked members of the church quickly. Ellie's guards were some of the unlucky ones. They released her out of fear and hopes to protect themselves.

"Let's go now," Bill said

Before anyone could move Godric spoke, "Enough!" Everyone looked up to find him on a balcony. "You came for me, I assume. Underling?"

"Yeah Sheriff." Came the gruff reply.

"These people have not harmed me. You see, we can coexist. Mister Newlin, I do not wish you bloodshed that is uncalled for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace will you do the same?"

"I will _not_ negotiate with subhumans." He moved onto his knees in front of Eric. "Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I'm actually older than your Jesus." Godric interrupted making Steve look at him. "I wish I could have known him but I missed it." He said it so casually that it made Ellie want to laugh. She didn't because of everything that had happened but she couldn't help the small smile that grew on her face. Godric sped towards Steve and pulled him up from behind. "Who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" The sanctuary stayed silent. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone. People, go home, it's over now." They left quickly, ignoring Steve's pleas for them to stay. "I dare say my faith in humankind is stronger than yours. Come."

Ellie followed behind Godric as he walked closer to the door. They were stopped by Stan who said, "Sir, after what these humans have done to you."

"I said come." Godric said before continuing on his way out of the church.

Ellie decided to break the silence. "So, Eric."

Godric looked at her. "Yes, Eric."

"How do we tell him."

Eric appeared before Godric could answer. He gave her a small smile before turning to his prodigy. That conversation would surely be interesting but now they needed to return home.

 **AN: So I'm late. Not too much of a surprise and you probably didn't even notice. My life's a little busy right now so expect a smaller chapter next week too. Ellie will have more dialogue next chapter. I promise. Also, I'm going to write a Clexa one-shot for the 100.**


	6. KA-BOOM

The drive to Godric's nest was quiet. Godric drove with Eric in the passenger seat. Ellie sat in the back of the car looking between them not sure what to say. They were her mates. These were the people she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. They were so _different_ yet they worked so well together.

As soon as they were inside, Godric excused himself leaving Ellie alone with Eric. They stared at each other for a minute or so before Eric broke the silence. "Ellie. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I was planning on coming home soon but with everything with Godric…"

He was about to respond but didn't when he saw that Godric had returned.

"There are things we must discuss Eric. We will talk at a later time, all three of us." He looked between Ellie and Eric as they both nodded. Ellie knew what he was talking about. They had to tell Eric about the whole soulmate thing. She wasn't sure how he was going to react. Hell, she still doesn't know how she's taking the news.

People began to arrive at Godric's house quickly. Godric sat in his chair as people lined up in front of him. Ellie stood behind Godric as she watched Eric from across the room. Godric wasn't paying much attention to the people until Jason Stackhouse made his way to the front of the line.

"I just wanted to say that I'm real sorry about what the fellowship put you through."

"You helped save many lives today Mister Stackhouse. Please know you have friends in this area whenever you visit." Ellie looked down at Godric as he spoke. He looked genuine as he spoke but Jason looked hesitant to accept.

"Thanks man but uhh I don't know if I'll be wantin' to come back anytime soon." They shared nods and small, polite smiles that made Ellie want to laugh. She watched Jason as headed towards Eric. Their talk was short and Jason left in a hurry.

Ellie touched Godric's shoulder lightly before she left his side and moved towards Eric. Eric watched her as she made her way through the crowd to him.

"Hello again Eric."

"Ellie. Would you mind telling why you've been hanging all over my maker?"

Ellie shrugged, trying to look dismissive, "We became friends when we were with the fellowship. We talked a lot in those couple of days he was there." She looked back over at Godric. "He'd told me he had a prodigy but I never would've guessed it was you."

Eric stared at her before leaving without a word. Ellie stayed where she was as Bill followed after him. Ellie's curiosity got the best of her as she began to wander towards Eric and Bill.

"Are you picking a fight? I'd like to see you try." Eric sounded amused.

Bill responded in a harsh voice. "She will never be yours and there's nothing you can do. In this you are powerless. Accept it."

 _So Eric did find someone else._ Ellie felt her heart break a little bit. _It was just a crush._ She walked back towards Godric shaking her head. The line was gone and Godric sat watching the party around him in boredom.

Godric and Ellie were talking quietly when the entire house went silent. Ellie moved behind Godric's chair as Isabelle moved closer dragging Hugo with her.

"Here is the one who betrayed us" She said as she dropped Hugo in front of Godric. Ellie could see red streaks on Isabelle's cheeks. She'd been crying.

"Hugo." Godric said indifferently. "He is your human, is he not?"

"Yes, he is."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I did." She sounded like she was about to break down.

"It appears you love him still."

"I do. I'm sorry but you are my sheriff. Do with him as you please."

"You are free to go." Everyone in the room froze.

"Godric." Ellie whispered softly.

Hugo let out a whispered "huh?"

"What?" Stan exclaimed as he moved away from the wall he was leaning against.

"The human is free to go." Godric said loudly before looking down at Hugo. "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty!" Stan said.

Godric barely spare him a look as he said, "This is my verdict. Eric, escort them out. Make sure they leave unharmed."

"Yes Godric." Eric pulled Hugo to his feet by his shirt collar before pushing him towards the door.

"Thank you. Thank you, sheriff." Isabelle bowed slightly and left. Everyone else slowly returned to the party.

"Godric." Ellie repeated as she moved to stand in front of him. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Violence will not solve anything Ellie."

Ellie nodded not having any idea of how else to respond. Ellie, in an attempt to stop silence from taking over, said, "You should take note from Eric and put chairs near yours. My legs are getting tired from standing."

A small smile formed on his lips that made Ellie smile back. "You do not have to stay near me. You can leave me for longer than a minute Ellie."

Ellie sat down on the ground next to his throne stubbornly. "And what would I do? I only know you and Eric and Eric doesn't look like he wants to talk to me."

Godric looked down at her. "Give him time."

"He's interested in someone else Godric. He doesn't need me. You're his maker. He'll always need you but I'm just the girl he fucked that helped try to kill his maker."

"I thought you didn't want a relationship? You said you didn't want to have your future chosen for you."

Ellie sighed. "I still have feelings for him. I left Louisiana to get over those feeling and they only got worse. Eric-"

Ellie stopped as soon as she saw Eric enter the room. Eric motioned everyone out with a tilt of his head. Ellie stayed seated on the floor next to Godric as Eric moved closer. She knew he wanted her to leave but she stayed seated, never taking her eyes off him.

Eric crouched down on Godric's other side. "Hugo's been dispatched. I told to not stop driving until he reaches the mexican border. I've arranged for an AB negative human for you. Extremely rare."

"Thank you. I'm not hungry." Godric's smile was gone as he responded.

"You'll have to feed eventually. I bet the fellowship didn't have anything to offer." He said jokingly as looked over at Ellie. Ellie frowned and was about to respond but Eric continued on with his conversation with Godric. "Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?"

"They didn't treat me badly. You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are. Ellie spent most of her time with me during my stay."

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us."

"Let's be honest. We are frightening. After thousands of years we haven't evolved. We've only grown more brutal. More predatory. I don't see the danger of treating humans as equals. The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so."

"Is that why you didn't fight when they took you?"

"I could have killed every last one of them within minutes." Godric looked at Eric sadly. "Now what would that have proven?"

Ellie started to zone out while they talked. It'd been a long day for her and she wanted to sleep. She was brought back to at the sound of breaking glass. She looked over at Godric's chair but he was no longer there. Ellie stood up slowly and made her way out to the main room where the sound came room.

Ellie heard Godric before she saw him. "This human has proven herself to be courageous and a loyal friend to our kind and yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me." Lorena responded.

"And you provoked me. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig yet I haven't. Now why is that?"

"It's… your choice."

"Indeed it is, You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself yet you haven't. You're still a savage and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists. You." Godric looked over at Bill. "You seem to know her."

"Yes, sheriff."

"Escort her from the nest." Godric looked at Lorena. "I wish you out of my area before dawn."

Ellie decided to stay in the main room and rest on the couch. Godric had returned to his throne but he kept watch of Ellie.

Ellie's attention had turned towards the familiar man who had just entered the nest. A bad feeling had washed over her when she saw Jason speak with him.

"Excuse me everyone." Now he had everyone's attention. "If I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun and I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." He unzipped his coat and a 50 pound weight took it's place in Ellie's stomach. Before she could move away Luke pressed the button. Ellie felt blinding pain and then nothing.

 **AN: Edited 7-16-16. Guys I'm free! Normal chapters are coming back! I'm also starting the one-shot I've been talking about for the last couple of weeks.**


	7. Conversations

The house was destroyed. Everything was covered in blood. Godric was sitting next to Ellie trying to find Eric. He needed Eric to give Ellie blood. Godric wouldn't give her his, not with what he was planning. It was rumored that when a vampire gave their blood to their mates they would both feel each other forever. Every emotion, every pain. It also tied the two together until one died. Godric couldn't put Ellie through the pain of him meeting the sun.

"I'm dying." Godric heard Eric say. Sookie moved closer with a grimace but stopped at Godric's voice.

"Eric. Come."

"Godric," Sookie exclaimed in relief. "Eric's dying! You have to help him!"

"Eric is fine. He will heal." Godric looked back at Eric. "Come." Eric stood up slowly with a groan and followed Godric through the ruins without a word. "Give her your blood." Eric was struck with unwanted fear when he saw Ellie. Without thinking he bit into his wrist and put it to her mouth. As soon as the first drop of his blood hit her throat the pull between them changed. It was still there but it felt stronger and there was something else, something he couldn't figure out.

Godric stood next to his mates silently. "Who's dead?" he asked when Isabel came to stand next to him.

"Stan, Paolo, Cathrine, two human companions." She moved to the center of the room. "Everyone. Please."

Everybody quieted when Jason said, "Hey! Ya'll listen up."

Godri moved closer to Isabel. "They may come back. Go to the hotel Camilla. They've been alerted, security's in place."

Everyone made their way out of the building. Godric moved back over to Ellie. Eric was standing again but kept his eyes on the healing girl. Godric picked Ellie up slowly, looked at his old home for the last time, and left.

 ***.*.*.*.***

When Ellie gained consciousness she was in an unfamiliar room. Ellie felt safe even though she had no idea where she was. That could only mean one thing: Eric or Godric was close by. She sat up slowly from the bed and looked around. She was alone.

Ellie started her exploration of the room at the realization. She found a coaster with the 'Hotel Camilla' printed on it. At least she had an idea of where she was. She also found clothes laid out in her sizes. She changed quickly before continuing her exploration.

When Ellie was passing the closed door she heard what sounded like voices. Ellie opened the door a bit and tried to see who was in her room. When she saw Eric she opened the door wider and entered what seemed to be the living area. Godric turned to look at her from his place on the couch.

"You're awake. Sit." Godric motioned to the seat next to him on the couch. "You too Eric. I believe it's time we talked."

Both sat down quickly. "What is it, Godric?"

"Eric, have you ever heard of mates?"

"Yes, Godric. What does that have to do with anything? It's just a story."

"You've felt the pull towards Ellie, yes?" Eric looked at the human quickly before nodding. "I believe it's the mating bond. I've never heard of three mates before so I could be wrong but i doubt I'm wrong."

"Three? You can't possibly mean-"

"I feel the same pull towards Ellie."

"Godric, this is crazy. If it was a mating bond wouldn't we have felt it years ago?"

Godric sighed. "I don't know Eric. Mates are extremely rare. I've never heard of three mates. Things will be different. I believe that the bond became noticeable once the third mate was included. Waiting a thousand years for someone is a bit excessive." Eric still didn't look convinced. "Eric, you are bonded with Ellie now. You gave her your blood-"

"He did what?" Ellie interrupted in confusion.

"I gave you my blood. It saved your life. You're welcome." Eric's voice was full of snark but his eyes were serious.

"You are bonded now. The bond should allow you to feel each other."

"What do you mean 'feel each other'?" Ellie asked.

"Emotions, pain, you should feel everything."

"I don't feel anything. Wait, no, there's this _anger._ It feels distant and unconnected but it's there. Is that you?" Eric gave no response.

"The bond will also keep you together. The pull with always bring you back to each other for the rest of your lives."

"What about you? You're our mate as well so why aren't you bonded with us."

Godric's smile was small. "Later, little one."

Their conversation was stopped soon after so the vampires could rest for the day. Ellie stayed in the suite and watched TV until she, too, drifted off to sleep.

 ***.*.*.*.***

Godric woke Ellie up at sunset. Eric sat in the chair to the right of the couch serving as her bed. Once Ellie was ready they headed to the conference room to meet with Nan Flanagan.

Sookie and Bill were already there when they arrived. As soon as Sookie laid eyes on Eric she rose to her feet, marched over, and smacked him.

"You monster! You were going to trick me into drinking your blood!"

"It never hurts to try." Eric stated with a smirk while Ellie took in this information. Sookie was probably the one that Eric had an interest in. She couldn't stop the jealousy that flooded her. Even better, Eric was looking at her with an eyebrow raised as if questioning the reason for the emotion.

Ellie sat down next to Eric in the chair as Nan walked in with her entourage.

"Any idea of the PR mess you've made? And who has to clean that fucking shit up? Me. Not you, me. I should drain every one of you bastards."

Eric replied, "Stan went into that church on his own. None of us knew anything about it."

"Oh really," Nan said in disbelief, "because everyone who knew Stan the last three hundred years knew that he had a kink about slaughtering humans but you, his nest mates, his sheriff, no clue."

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?" Isabel questioned

"Not my problem. Yours."

"Don't talk to him that way." Eric growled. Ellie instinctively put a hand on his shoulder as she felt his anger grow.

Nan looked at him. "Don't talk to me that way. Let us get to the point. How'd they manage to abduct you?"

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself." Eric tensed.

" _Why?_ " Nan asked in disbelief.

"Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?"

"What do you think?" Ellie tensed at that. She remembered her talks with Godric in the church. He'd always seemed so indifferent to death.

"I think you're out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor."

"Irrelevant. Only a rumor, I'll take full responsibility."

"You bet you will." Ellie really wanted to slap that woman but knew that it probably end well.

Eric didn't seem to think the same way. "You cold bitch."

"Listen. This is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for you. Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

Godric nodded his head slightly. "I agree. Of course, Isabelle should take over. She had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric. Fight back." pleaded Isabel

"She's a bureaucrat. You don't have to take shit from her." Ellie's hand tightened on Eric shoulder before moving her hand to wrap around the viking's bicep. Eric didn't seem to notice.

"Want to lose your area viking?"

"You don't have that kind of power."

"Hey," Nan shrugged lightly, "I'm on TV. Try me."

"I'm to blame," Isabel interrupted. "I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing."

"Isabel." Godric warned before looking back at Nan. "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Works for me."

"Ms. Flannagan," Sookie said. "Godric rescued me from a _really large_ rapist." Ellie sat there watching the girl. _This_ is who Eric was interested in? A girl who stuck her head in things she shouldn't. Ellie worked in journalism, she knew that nothing could save the mess that'd been made. "He probably would've killed me too." Ellie felt an overwhelming urge to shove something down the girl's throat to shut her up.

"That's nice."

"No. Listen." Sookie insisted.

"Will you _please just be quiet. Nothing you say will change anything."_ Ellie whispered to herself. Some of the vampires looked at her but Sookie didn't notice.

"Hang on." Nan said.

"He rescued humans in that church plus a whole lot of vampires. You think it's a PR mess now? It could've been a hundred- a million times worse. You should thank him."

"Oh my dear _fucking_ God." Ellie whispered to herself.

Nan looked at Sookie. "For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss poor judgement? I think-"

Eric stood up before she could finish her sentence. He'd dragged Ellie up as well since she'd twisted her arm around his.

"Stop." Ellie pleaded as she pulled on his arm. "This won't change anything Eric."

Eric sat down at Godric's words, "Eric. It doesn't matter."

"Tell me about the bombing please. Every single detail."

Godric hesitated for a second. "A boy walked in the lair. I thought he was someone's human companion. He called for everyone's attention and introduced himself. Before there was a chance to move he detonated the bomb attached to himself.

"What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky I won't send you all to the magister. Godric come to my suite and fill out the forms."

"Soon. First, I have something to say." There was a second of silence as everyone waited to hear what Godric had to say. "I'm sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused. For all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear it."

There was something about the way he said it that put everyone on edge. Ellie and Eric watched him carefully from their seat. Nan broke the silence first. "Take it easy. It's just a few signatures."

Once Nan had left Eric sped over to Godric. "No."

"Look in my heart."

"You have to listen to me." Eric pleaded.

"There's nothing to say."

"There is."

"On the roof." Godric moved past Eric. Ellie followed him as he headed to Nan Flanagan's room.

She had the paperwork out by the time they entered. Wordlessly, Godric signed the papers.

They walked side by side up the stairs to the roof. They didn't speak, Ellie didn't know what to say. He couldn't be doing what she thought he was doing.

Eric was already there when they made it to the roof. Godric faced his mates calmly.

"Two thousand years is enough." Ellie felt her eyes burn.

"I can't accept this. It's insanity." Eric took a step closer.

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here."

"But we are here!" Eric yelled.

"It's not right. We're not right."

"You taught me that there's no right nor wrong. Only survival or death."

Godric sighed sadly. "I told a lie as it turns out."

Eric shook his head as blood fell from his eyes. "I will keep you alive by force."

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

" _Godric, don't do this._ " Eric pleaded in Swedish..

" _There are centuries of faith and love between us._ "

" _Please. Please."_ Eric fell to his knees. Ellie wiped away her own tears and knelt down next next to him. She pulled him into her but her eyes remained on Godric. " _Please, Godric."_

" _Father. Brother. Son._ Let me go."

"I won't let you die alone."

Ellie finally got her voice to work. "I'm not losing both of you. Eric, go. I'll stay with Godric." Eric looked at her and Ellie wiped away his tears with a sad smile of defeat. She watched as he stopped next to Sookie who happened to be standing there. She started walking closer once he was gone.

Ellie's sadness was quickly replaced with anger for both Sookie and Godric.

"Sookie, leave. This has nothing to do with you. Just go."

"I'm not going to just go. He saved my life. I promised Eric that I wouldn't let him die alone."

"I'm right here! He's not alone. This has nothing to do with you Sookie so will you please _fuck off._ I don't care if you promised Eric. I don't care if you think that this is a way to repay Godric but if you want to leave unharmed you will fucking go." Ellie was crying but the threat was real. She couldn't handle one of her mates dying and have her other mates crush there.

Sookie was going to refuse again but the desperation on the girl's face made her stop. Sookie nodded before leaving.

Ellie wiped furiously at her tears and took a deep breath. Her anger was only growing as she turned back to Godric.

"You asked Eric why he would be so cruel to keep you alive but you need to ask yourself why you're being so cruel."

"It was not my intention to hurt you."

"Yes, it was. You brought us up here. You said your goodbyes and you're leaving us. You're leaving Isabel. You're leaving me. You're leaving your prodigy who's waiting in his room for the sun to rise and kill his maker who he's loved for a millenia. Your death will only cause pain Godric."

"Ellie, I've done horrible things. Things that can never be forgiven. I no longer think like a vampire and I wish to die."

"You're two thousand years old Godric. Of course you've done horrible things. How does dying fix anything you've done. You _are_ a vampire Godric. A monster made from the original monster, humans. Regular humans have killed innocents. You said vampires shouldn't be here but why do you have a say? Vampires are here because they are. Humans are here because they are. As humans it's in our nature to build and destroy. As a vampire those instincts increase to where killing towns becomes normal.

"In the past two millennia it's no wonder you've changed. If you feel bad about what you did centuries ago then you have to realize that what you did is never going to change. You remember though that you have eternity to do great things. Better the vampire population so others don't make the same mistakes as you. If you don't think like a vampire then you could help the vampire human alliance understand each other.

"Also, you're leaving your mates. The people _you said_ were supposed to be there to help each other. To be there in life and death. Eric and I have gotten closer but we need you. So, please, come back inside and we can go through everything. I just- I can't watch you die. Not like this."

Godric looked over the city for answers. Sighing, he picked up Ellie and sped to the door. Once they were inside, Godric let Ellie go. She latched on around his neck as she took deep breaths. His skin healed quickly as he stood in Ellie's embrace. She pulled back before quickly pressing her lips to his.


	8. Time to Sleep

Ellie and Godric made their way back to Eric's room quickly. Neither of them were surprised to see Sookie sitting next to Eric who was staring at the ground.

"Godric's gone." Eric said quietly.

Before Sookie could respond Ellie knocked on the wall making Sookie turn to look at her. Her eyes widened as she took in Godric's form. She gasped in surprise before she could even think. "Godric." She whispered before quickly standing up and turning back to Eric who was no longer there.

Eric stood in the doorway looking at Godric who stood on the other side. Ellie placed a hand on Eric's arm from her place next to the door. Eric's eyes didn't stray from Godric. "You're not dead." Eric said in disbelief.

"So it would seem." Godric said. He reached up and wiped away one of the new bloody tears that had fallen from Eric's eyes. Eric grabbed his wrist and pulled Godric into the room.

While Eric and Godric further into the room Ellie made her way to Sookie. As Sookie was about to talk Ellie interjected. "I think you should go Sookie."

"How- How did you get him here?" Sookie asked.

"I'm his mate Sookie. We're all meant to be together. I couldn't let him leave us this early. Now I think it's time you go. We'll be fine." Sookie looked affronted for a second before she took the message and left. Ellie released a breath as the door closed behind her.

Once she'd taken a few deep breaths she began to look for Eric and Godric. It didn't take long since they were asleep on the large bed right next to the living room. She slipped in quietly and made her way along the bed. Eric no longer had blood streaking his face but his face showed everything peace. She once again placed her hand on his arm in an attempt at comfort. She moved on after some time and made her way towards Godric. He'd almost died today. Ellie almost placed her hand on his arm as well but decided to go.

She left the room quickly, closing the door behind her as softly as possible. She collapsed onto the couch with a huff. She laid there for a minute before deciding to turn on the tv. She originally turned on a news station only to see it covering the bombing from earlier. She changed the station only to see the same thing. She gave up after that and put it on a random channel. Within a few minutes she was asleep. She needed the sleep after everything that had just happened.

Ellie woke an hour before sun down. In that time she took a shower and went out to get something to eat from the hotel. During her outing she'd found herself in a conversation with Isabel. It seemed Sookie had left with Bill early in the morning if the human staff was correct. Isabel had left soon after telling her and Ellie made her way back to the room in a comfortable, lonely silence. There weren't many human staff members on the floor she mostly went unnoticed by those around her.

She was still eating when her mates left the bedroom. She didn't have to look at them to know where they were. Eric's hand made brief contact with her shoulder before it was gone. An almost unnoticeable 'thank you' sounded from his place behind her. She turned around to look at him then.

"Of course Eric. It was for all of us not just you. I'd like to at least try this mate thing. There has to be a reason we're all together." She gave him a small smile before turning back to continue eating. "Sit with me?" He sped around the couch and sat next to her in silence. "And you Godric?"

Godric made his way to the couch at a leisurely pace. Once he sat down Ellie turned off the tv. "What do we do now?" She asked.

"I'm no longer needed in Texas." Godric stated as he looked at her. "Eric needs to return to Louisiana soon."

"Pam can take care of Shreveport for a little longer." Eric said.

"I can take a little extra time off work to finish the article but I do need to get back soon."

"We should go back in a day or two. Get Ellie back home and I can go back to managing Fangtasia." Eric suggested.

"Yeah." Ellie agreed. "Then we can also make sure everything's going to be fine here. But where are you going to be staying Godric?"

"I'll stay with Eric as I've done before. Don't worry little one."

Their conversation continued for some time before slowly turning into a comfortable silence.

 **AN: Soooo... Chapter 7 kind of fucked me up and I got writer's block. When this happens again - and it will - it would be great if you asked me questions about the story. It seems to help get rid of my writer's block. I want to thank kykyxstandler for helping me get out of this writing slump by simply asking questions. Have a great day guys and I'll try my best to have a new chapter up next Tuesday.**


End file.
